


Reedam Collection

by Heteropeople



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Im the person that wrote like a million fan fics in a week than left the fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteropeople/pseuds/Heteropeople
Summary: if you're looking for a reedam story and can't find it it's probably here.
Relationships: Adam/Reeve (The Hollow)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. a story about miscommunications, even though I h8 miscommunication as a plot device

Adam stood on the wooden boat that barely rocked. He watched Brunhilde lift three barrels while boisterously laughing at her men who carried one between two. He joined Reeve who looked over the boat as the Vikings jumped off the boat. He put his arms folded against the brim to the warm railing, mimicking Reeve who looked unbelievably calm, even happy. Something he wasn’t often, not since their friendship fell apart and not since they came to the hollow.

“About that conversation you overheard, when I was talking to Mira-.” 

Reeves' face fell and his back straightened, “Let’s not do this right now.”

“I don’t think you heard how it ended. Because if you had, you would have heard me say I could never do that to you!” Adam took his arm off the railing and leaned in closer to Reeve, tilting leaning off the boat to look Reeve in the eyes. “Because beyond the hollow, beyond being my teammate we’re friends, I’m sorry I should've talked to you about it.”

There was silence and Adam hoped it had sounded as sincere as it was.

“I win.” Reeve smiled confidently, he relaxed against the railing.

“Hey!” Adam pretended to be offended.

“Always knew I was right, but thanks for talking about it buddy.”

“Rude,” Adam chuckled.

If Adam was being honest, they must've stopped being enemies when Reeve had held onto him when he passed out while falling.

“I’m sorry about being so bad to you.” Adam didn’t want to have another deep conversion but he still felt bad,

“I was bad to you too, man.” 

Reeve didn’t know that Adam was the one to start it.

A few months before they went on the hollow’s show he had been watching a pirated movie with Reeve on his messy bed. Reeve leaned on him saying it was ‘cold’ and that he needed warmth while puddles nuzzled his hand every time he slowed down his patting rhythm.

“He’s a snack,” Adam pointed to a character that had just come on screen, Reeve looked like he had just tasted something sour.

“Please, never,” He moved off Adam to look him in the eye, “Ever, call someone anything related to food.”

Adam paused the movie, "Are you… Salty?”

Reeve glared before chuckling and leaning back into Adam. Adam didn’t play the movie. Reeve looked over at him, this time not moving off him.

“Sorry if I tease you too much.” Adam knew that Reeve didn’t care, sarcasm was the only way Reeve talked but he had some anger issues and teasing him to draw a reaction didn't sit well with him.

He took a deep breath, sick of waiting for more signs Reeve liked him back. “That’s just what I do, right? When I have... Feelings?”

Reeve stared at him, looking tired and out of it. Adam prayed he couldn't feel his heart pounding. Only a moment ago his worries surrounded the hope he put enough deodorant on, which was still relevant as he began to coldly sweat.

“Okay man,” Reeve said, absentmindedly, playing the movie “Let’s just finish this.”

After that Adam had begun giving him more trouble when he messed up and cutting his sentences off more. That might’ve been the downfall of their friendship. The response puzzled him, who the hell says ‘okay’? He felt his respect for Reeve decline. Sometimes Reeve would smile, just like the photo he had of him in his room and Adam would get even madder. Logically knowing it was because of how much he wanted him and he got annoyed at not having him when he smiled he realised how much he liked him.

In the present, he finally decided to talk to him about it.

“I mean, I started it.” Reeve looked amused but dropped the smile when Adam's sad face didn’t leave. “I’m sorry for not just accepting that you weren’t into me… It was such an incel thing to do.”

“I… what? When did I say I wasn’t into you? Wait-”

“Seriously,” Adam didn’t want to get aggravated at his friend, “I said I had feelings for you and you said ‘okay’?”

Reeve stared at him in disbelief, “I don’t… Uh, so sometimes I do this thing where I can be looking you right in the eye and not hear a thing you said. It’s like a secondary superpower. I didn’t even know my parents got divorced until a week after they told me.”

Adam digested this. He was so close to going feral, instead, he said, “So, you're gay? Like, for me?”

“Yeah,” Reeve also seemed stuck between going insane and running around the room to let out all the excitement he felt, “Don’t tell my ma.”

Adam smiled, looking to the horizon, “Man, For two people who can’t stop yelling at each other, we aren’t that good at communicating, huh.”

“When all this,” Reeve waved his hands around the ocean, the Vikings and the boats, “is over, I want to just… watch a movie with you and for us to pretend we're cold so we can hold each other.”

Adam wasn’t at a loss for words, he knew what he wanted to say and he was normally very brave but not right now. He doubted he could meet someone brave enough to talk to the cutest boy who just accepted his feelings.

“Could…” Adam moved his hand on top of Reeve’s arm, “Could we kiss during the movie?”

Reeve smiled, “It’s a date.”

Brunhilde shouted to the men at the shore and they began to push the boat, the movement dragging them back to the serious fight they were about to have.


	2. C7osure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys talk batman, x-men and sexuality

“We’re leaving now,” his mother shouted, even though she was standing a meter away from where they sat on the couch.

“No parties,” His dad said, pulling a coat on.

Adam said his ‘goodbye’ and ‘I love you’ as he focused on the screen where Mario kart was playing. Reeve sat next to him, pretending he wasn’t concentrating while he relaxed against the couch. 

Adam couldn’t handle silence, not when he needed to take his mind off of this empty stomach. They had ordered a pizza a moment ago. Reeve had whispered to him about getting two but when he asked his mother for one more she refused. She was big on health, Adam’s health. She would eat deep-fried food and hope he wouldn’t find out but he knew. He knew.

Hoping to start a conversation he began to ask questions.

“If you had a superpower what would it be?” Adam asked. 

For the past few months, Adam had been reading comic books, which led him to get the Arkham game. He could see the DVD on the T.v stand. He loved the game and would often find himself drifting off and thinking about batman and how great he was at fighting. Outsmarting everyone; from a being who can control plants to assassins trained from birth.

Reeve seemed less excited about superheroes. “Uh, The shit Jean grey can do.”

“Telekinesis?” Adam nodded at that, it was pretty powerful. “I’d want to have super strength, or be a fighter like Batman.”

Reeve huffed not taking his eyes off the screen, “My telekinesis would hold you with super strength and Batman completely still.”

By now they were on the last lap of Mario kart. Reeve in second, barely behind Adam, and speeding up.

“Except Batman would’ve figured out how to defeat you before you were even born!” Adam’s jaw clenched, Reeves' criticism of his favourite little fictional dude frustrating him.

“I win.” Reeve grinned, his face glowing as he threw his hands in the air.

Adam sighed and handed Reeve his remote so he could choose the next setting to drive in. His glowing face was highlighted by the TV in the darkroom, he held his tongue between his teeth as he always did when he was cocky. Adam smiled to himself.

Adam hadn’t considered dating anyone for a while. He once went on a date with this one guy who asked him out, Adam agreed but the guy showed up over half an hour late for the date. Towards the end he said ‘wasn’t interested in having a boyfriend,’ which confused Adam, he was the one to ask him out after all. Then the guy got a boyfriend a week later.

He wasn’t exactly hurt about it, he never really liked the guy but still, it felt strange that someone would decide after twenty minutes that they don’t like him. 

Adam didn’t want to make Reeve uncomfortable but wanted to talk to him about it. One time he had sent a picture of Keanu Reeves and said he was hot before stressing the fact that he wasn’t ‘bi or anything.’

“Okay, I got a question.” Reeve readjusted himself, “What’s your favourite colour and why?”

“Circle, are you gay?”

A startled laugh came from Reeve, “What, man?”

“I win!” Adam said as his character finished in third, Reeve placed way lower.

Adam chuckled not looking at Reeve, feeling his face flush. He felt a bit disappointed that Reeve wasn’t teasing him and glowing like he did when he normally won. Okay, maybe Adam let him win sometimes on purpose.

There was knocking from the door and Adam stood up to answer it while Reeve put the remote down and brushed his hands through the hair, feeling a little flustered. Adam came back to the living room and put pizza on the table, Reeve took a slice. Adam put a movie on. Out of spite, he put the dark knight rises on. 

“Do you think I’m gay?” They were barely past the introduction when Reeve began to talk in a voice much quieter than normal. In a more lighthearted tone, he said, “Is it because I said I would date Keanu Reeve?”

“I don’t know if your gay, that’s why I asked.” He went through trying to figure out if a cute guy was gay and putting the evidence up on a wall, connecting dots and drinking coffee in hopes of finding the truth before. Now he realises that he should just ask.

“Can I tell you something?” Reeve said, looking down with his nose slightly scrunched up, “You can’t tell anyone else.”

Adam turned the TV volume down a bit as an explosion went off.

“You can tell me anything.”

Reeve sighed, “I might be bi. Or gay. Or straight. I have no idea.”

“That’s okay.” Adam didn’t know what to say, no one had come out to him unless it was because they were interested. Normally he was doing the coming out.

“How did you know you were gay?”

You, Adam, thought but didn’t say. He paused for a moment, “I realised that if I kept looking up ‘am I gay?’ tests then I’m probably not straight.”

Reeve didn’t laugh or smile at the comment. 

Adam put his hand on reeves back and rubbed it in a way he hoped was comforting. Reeve looked to him, his eyes sparkling with the reflection of the movie 's volume was so low it sounded like a hum. The whole scenario felt surreal to Adam, he got so lost in it he moved his hand to the back of Reeves’ neck. It was so warm that he worried his hands were cold but Reeve didn’t flinch. Reeve was staring back at him.

Adam felt a warm heat rise in his stomach when Reeve spared a glance to his lips. He felt like he was flying. 

Neither of them made a move, just stared at each other, leaning into each other's warmness. Reeve’s breathing became unsteady as he looked back to the TV. Adam dropped his hand off of Reeve. He felt like he was falling.


	3. I'd rather run into fire before admitting I want you

Reeve ran past Adam, “Race you there!”

Adam grinned and began to sprint, stumbling several times as his worn-out sneakers struggled to grip the ground. At one point he fell over, his hand slamming down on the concrete path, so his upper body wouldn’t hit the ground. Reeve took a few steps back to check upon him. Adam got up and bolted past him. Reeve caught up to him at the Cafe, hunched over and gasping out breaths.

“You cheated,” Reeve accused him, playful glaring at him, “I don’t know why I raced you in the first place, you could just take one big step and you’d be there.”

Adam laughed at him and walked inside the store looking over at the doughnuts. They were at Mira’s house having a BBQ, Mira, Kai and Venasses seemed caught up in their conversation so Reeve and Adam left without anyone noticing, they thought it was so funny it was a miracle no one heard them suppressing giggle’s. 

When they got doughnuts they sat at a table by the window. Reeve furrowed his eyebrows and covered his face with his hand, shrinking in his seat. Adam looked around to see why he was embarrassed when he saw Reeve's mother just outside the window, jogging past as she waved a proud smile on her face. Adam waved to her and the smile got even wider. She came into the store, taking her earbuds out, the volume was so loud.

“Hi Adam, Hi Reeve!”

“Hey ma, I’m sorry, can you keep your voice down,” Reeve said, trying not to be rude to her, which must've been a difficult task for him.

“Oh yeah,” She chuckled, “I should go actually, don’t want to interrupt your date.”

“It’s not a date!” 

Some other people in the Cafe turned to stare at him. He coughed and said quietly, “It’s not a date.”

“Oh,” his ma giggled, “Well I should go anyway, have fun on your not date.”

She left the store. Adam looked to Reeve, face glowing, “And why does she think we’re dating.”

Reeve’s anger consumed his embarrassment as he went on a face journey, covering many different emotions, all while Adam propped his elbow up on the table and leaned his head into his hand. A knowing smile covering his face.

“I don’t know, she's creative!” He whispered-yelled.

Adam smiled at him. He paused for a moment before looking out the window, giving up on Adam’s teasing. Adam sighed softly, before smelling smoke. He looked to the kitchen and didn’t see any smoke, he checked around the room and saw the start of a fire on the ceiling directly above him. He stood up and yelled ‘fire!’ grabbing Reeve’s hand and pulling him out of his seat and walking out the door. 

A group of people followed outside, some on their phones calling the fire department. Adam looked over at Reeve, who looked a little bit adrenalised but mostly confused, the orange fire reflecting in his light. The fire spread so quickly the whole building was up ablaze in a few moments. Reeve looked at the fire a bit disoriented and Adam could feel how much he was sweating as he held his hand he took hold of while pulling him away. Adam gave a reassuring squeeze but Reeve quickly pulled his hand away, seeming to only now realise they were still holding hands. 

Reeve had begun to walk away, just as the fire trucks sirens were heard. Adam followed him. Reeve looked absent-minded and not nearly as afraid as someone should be coming out of a fire, even Adam, who had been through much more terrifying things, was trembling a bit. 

Despite spending such little time in there, the smoke must've seeped into their clothes, because he could still smell it. He didn’t think much about it until he began to cough at how strong the smell was. A flame travelled along with the buildings in a line, leading directly to Reeve. It puzzled Adam for a moment before realising what was happening.

“Reeve,” he pointed to the fire. 

They began to run. Adam didn’t know where to go but Reeve took a turn, and Adam followed him. Reeve jumped over the fence of a high school, The highschool Skeet and Vanessa went to actually. He slammed himself against the doors at the main entrance, but they didn’t budge. Adam kicked at the doors and they flung across the hall as though they were flimsy. Reeve ran in, barely a meter into the school was a fire extinguisher. Reeve pulled to him with his telekinesis and pulled the pin out, spraying the fire. 

He took a deep breath, relieved. Adam began to walk over to him when the fires began to blare brightly.

Reeve pointed to a red lever, “Adam! Pull the lever.”

“No, this is your fear, you need to defeat it!”

Adam wanted to help him but he knew what he needed to do. He had told Reeve about when they had to face their fears, apparently, he and Vanessa never did, leaving the hollow life shortly after they came.

Reeve took a step to the lever when the fire began to surround his feet. Adam gasped and pulled the lever, unsure of what else he could do. The fire evaporated in the water pouring from the ceiling. Reeve stood there for a moment before walking out of the building to get to a dry place.

Adam followed behind him, grabbing his cold hand. Reeve pulled his out of the hold shooting a glare at Adam.

“Stop holding my hand.”

Adam stared at him, pouting slightly. Reeve sighed and grabbed onto Adam’s hand.

“Why couldn’t you stop it when you stood up to it?” Adam asked, knowing Reeve didn’t know the answer but wanted to get the question out of both their minds.

“Because I’m not afraid of fire.”

Adam had seen Reeve belittle Kai’s powers. The reason Kai hated him so much was because of how Reeve had known he was much stronger than Kai was and constantly challenged him. He challenged everyone, Vanessa said he had avoided listening to her and Skeet’s ideas during the game. Adam looked at him from the side, covered in water, brown eyes cast to the ground and wondered if he had a big ego or was insecure.

Maybe the fire was symbolic. He stopped. Reeve stopped in front of him, an eyebrow raised in question. Adam sat down with his legs crossed at the base of a tree in front of the school, pulling reeve to si as well. He took ahold of his other hand and held both his hands in between them. The situation would have felt more romantic if the bottom of his pants hadn’t ridden up, so the itchy grass would tickle his ankle.

“If I tell you what I'm afraid of, will you tell me what you're afraid of?” Adam asked.

“No.”

“Okay then, it’s a deal, let’s do this,” Adam took a deep breath while Reeve tried to pull his hands away from Adam's unfortunately for him, and Adam refused to let go. Because he cared.

“When I was a kid I got bullied by a lot of people, it was very isolating. I was okay though because Mira became my friend when she moved here. I wasn’t bullied because I was gay, they and I didn’t know that yet. I was just different? More sensitive, not unmasculine, but yeah sensitive.” Adam let go of a hand to rub the back of his back.

“If we were friends back then I would’ve kicked those children for a field goal,” Reeve said, managing to keep a straight face.

Adam chuckled, even though his eyes were glossy. Reeve realised he trusted this face more than anyone else's.

“When I was a kid, I and my friend made a fire, she was supposed to put it out but got scared and ran away. It was okay after that. I got the hose.”

Adam expected more but instead, Reeve just avoided his gaze. Ever since he met Reeve he had to analyse what he meant, unlike with Mira where she just said what she meant. Adam rubbed small circles with his thumbs into Reeve’s surprising soft hands.

“Maybe you weren’t scared of the fire,” Adam said in a soothing voice, “Maybe you were scared that no one would stop it. I think you're afraid of trust.”

Every time they had pair projects and Reeve insisted on being the one to go solo was hitting differently now. He wasn’t being selfless, just scared.

Reeve didn’t say anything but he locked eyes with Adam and laced their fingers together. Adam said calmly, “If… If you trust me, I’m sure you can learn to trust other people.”

“It’s… Hard to replicate my feelings for you to someone else…” 

Adam glowed squeezing Reeve’s hands tighter.

“I think we should… If you're ever available…” Adam sat there with a smile, “You know what I want to say, you can say it.”

“You're doing great!” Adam gave him a thumbs up.

“Jesus,” Reeve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “do you want to go on a date?”

“I’ll consider it.” He laughed to himself.

Adam let go of Reeve’s hands to put his hand on Reeve's face gently, cupping his check and watching Reeve smile as he bits his lip. Adam shuffles forward and leans into reeve to kiss him.


	4. Adam and Reeve discover the secrets of the (digital) universe

Adam woke up with a light on his face, peaking through the open door of the bedroom. He shuffled around, reaching next to him looking for Reeve. When he felt nothing he stood up, groaning at the stiffness in his neck and legs. The Tv was turned off, even though he knew he wasn't the one to do it.

He went to the bathroom, was about to knock when he heard silent cries on the other side. His head ached and he didn’t think he could feel any worse, but the crying made his gut sink. He knocked on the wooden door gently. The sobs got quieter and a weak voice called him in.

“Hey,” Adam said, opening the door and waking Reeve who stood in front of a sink full of water, water dripping off his eyelashes and chin.

Adam stared at him as he looked to his hands in the sink. They had been in hollow life for 2 months now, together they could stand it and so far Vanessa was the only one to have a breakdown about the situation.

The situation was so shocking that no one knew what to do with themselves.

“Do you want to talk or something else?” Adam asked him.

“I… don’t...can’t,” His voice cracked. 

He cupped the water in the sink and threw it on his face, some catching on his hair. Adam put his arm over Reeve, he was cold and shivered in his arms. Adam leaned his head on Reeve's bony shoulder, feeling some of the water in his cheek. He looked at them in the mirror, Reeve looked delicate and vulnerable. His heart ached, Reeve’s normal strength and attitude locked in a closet somewhere far away.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Talk to me.”

Reeve seemed annoyed at him, Adam thought he was going to back away. Instead, he sighed. “We are just… living in all we were, nothing new, just the same thing over and over again. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Reeve wasn’t very talkative in the morning, only getting out of a conversation when Adam left, Adam thanked Reeves mother for having him over and hugged Reeve at the door. 

“I’ll text you later.”

Adam did text him an hour later.

Adam meet me near the town's sign 

Reeve y?

Adam, it’s a surprise.

Reeve rode there on his bike, his ma was already out on a run so he left a note for her out on the kitchen island. He was in a hurry, lungs hurting from how much energy he put into getting there, even though he knew Adam would wait well past sunset for him.

He tossed his bike aside from where he arrived, Adam wasn’t there. Then a loud honk came from behind him, parked across the road was a blue truck. The window opened and Adam stuck his head out.

“Get in loser!” He yelled.

Reeve put his bike up against a tree and went over to Adam. He got into the passenger seat.

“What are we doing?”

“Leaving town!” Adam pulled out of the parking space and onto the road, Reeve wondered if he was hitting every single rock, pothole and the uneven thing he could. If it was this bad for a moment on the road with him, he couldn’t last hours.

“What about Mira! Or Vanessa and kai!”

“This is going to be our thing,” Adam smiled, “Maybe call your parents, I’ll have you back by 9 pm.”

Adam left town, going off the road slightly as he tried to change into one lane. Him driving in the dark is heart pounding.

“Pull over! You’re a terrible driver,” Reeve shouted as he put his hands on the dashboard, trying not to go flying, “Remember when I saved you guys with my driving?”

“I’m pretty sure God got us to that junkyard.”

“I feel like a god hanging around y’all.”

Adam chuckled.

“So…” Reeve said, flicking through the radio (nothing but new channels), “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Is there even anywhere outside the town?”

Adam chuckled, “You have no idea.”

“That’s ominous, buddy.”

“Okay I’ll tell you, there are places outside of town,” Adam said, as though that was a revolutionary statement, “They are from our memories of places outside the town that we don’t remember exactly where they are.”

When Reeve was a kid his parents had dragged him to many countries, so many that he never wanted to go on a plane again. Back then he was so desperate to stay home and called Mira and Adam for comfort using his dad’s phone almost every day. Now he would love to explore his memories with his friends.

Reeve texted his parents- not mentioning being out of town, just that he was going to be with Adam.

He leaned into the comfortable seat. The truck was Adam’s mothers, although his family only uses his Dad’s much nicer car. They would be pretty wealthy if this car was considered much worse. Reeve flicked through the radio, stopping at an opera song for him and Adam to laugh at. Except Adam didn’t laugh, just started seriously on the road.

Reeve stared at him and didn't change the station, staring at Adam. It took Adam a minute or two to realise what was playing.

“Do you like opera?”

“No, just waiting for you to change the radio.”

“I like it.”

Reeve stopped, slightly stunned, “You like it…like, unironically?”

“I like all music.” Reeve opened his mouth but was cut off with, “Yes, even pop. Just depends on what mood I'm in.”

Reeve dug into the compartment under the dashboard to find the aux cord, he played his liked songs. 

When he skipped past a few songs Adam asked him, “Why are you skipping them?”

“It's kinda boring… I mean there aren’t a lot of hype songs.”

“Did you not hear what I just said, play any song, Reeve.” Adam smiled calmly, calmer than the blue shirt he wore. The clothing felt strange when he had only seen him in the same merchandise shirt since the beginning of the game. “Maybe, you should play your songs when we drive back.”

Adam pulled the truck over onto a very rocky area, Reeve had become more confident with Adam’s driving and didn’t even think about holding on. Reeve looked around the area inside the car, tranquil trees inline with them but a river of a blue so clear it looked like it could regenerate youth. What he found strange was the pebbles instead of sand that spread throughout the river's bay. 

But he decided to look at the waterfall. It was small but poured healing water, it was decorated with stacks of rocks at the top. Stacks that were left by real people, replicated to their digital universe. Soon Adam was walking in front of the window, a camera in hand. Adam took a photo of Reeve, him smiling far more than his subject. Reeve made a show of his scowl for the camera.

Adam opened the door for Reeve, bowing down slightly as though Reeve were royalty. Reeve huffed and gently punched his shoulder. Adam slammed the door and ran past Reeve, grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling him towards the small waterfall. Reeve didn’t resist. He didn’t even feel like pretending he didn’t want the contact. Adam let go of his wrist.

Adam gently brushed his hand over Reeve's hair as Reeves' breath got caught in his throat. The edges of Adam’s lips tilted up as he stared at Reeve, his mouth dry and eyes wide. Adam put his warm hand under Reeve's chin and tilted it up slightly. Reeve found himself straightening his back, feeling vulnerable at the height difference between. Adam stepped back and put a camera in Reeve's face.

“Smile!” Adam called out to him, “I don’t have enough photos of you smiling.”

Reeve huffed, “Then say something funny.”

Adam thought for a moment while he let his camera adjust to the sunlight. “What did the trans guy say to his friends after telling them he got top surgery?”

Reeve didn’t respond, partly worried the joke would be transphobic. Adam wasn’t like that but Reeve still expected that kind of thing from highschoolers.

“Glad I got that off my chest.”

It took Reeve a moment to get it but when he did he chuckled, murmuring about how stupid the joke was under his breath. There was a click of the camera, he wasn’t embarrassed or annoyed just smiling. 

“You're handsome.” Adam chuckled. A light-hearted comment that Reeve’s heart didn’t take lightly.

Adam put the camera back in the car and took his shirt. Bet he’s glad he got that off his chest.

“Woah, buddy, I don’t know about that,” Reeve chuckled.

Without a comment, Adam ran into the water, not flinching at the coldness or pebbles on his feet. Reeve rolled his eyes, a fond smile residing on his face. He took his shoes off and then his shirt, he had no idea what his binder was made out of but he hoped it would dry as his pants would. 

He swam into the water, goosebumps covering his skin at the freshness of the water. Adam swam to him to tackle him, slamming him into the water. Reeve’s eye rolled to the back of his head as he activated his powers, he lifted Adam in the air. Adam’s hair was sloppy, a rare sight compared to his constantly gelled hair. 

Reeve dropped him into the water, throwing water into his face the moment he splashed in. Adam went back under and grabbed onto Reeves' ankle. Reeve fell under. They both resurfaced, Adam laughing at the scowl Reeve carried.

They swam together until the water turned golden from the sunset. Reeve followed Adam out the water. He went to the back of the truck and took two towels handing one to Reeve.

“Okay, I have a surprise.” Adam smiled like a kid at Christmas, “I have the dark knight! The movie! We have it!”

Reeve was in dismay. Reeve was at a loss for words, which was a big deal. He was never at a loss for words. He stopped shivering and took hold of Adam’s hand, feeling warmth flow through. Adam seemed flustered.

“I...Remember we were going to watch the dark knight together but then we had the falling out,” Adam rubbed the back of his neck, “Apparently one of the previous competitors HAD watched it… She was such a nerd she had it memorised.”

Reeve stopped Adam’s rambling by kissing him gently on the lips, feeling Adam’s much colder skin under his.

“Thank you, Adam,” He whispered against his lips.

They laid next to each other in the back seats, watching the movie on Adam’s laptop, holding hands. Soon they turned the movie off as they couldn’t stop looking at each other, then laughing at how emotional they were to be together. Reeve rushed to the driver's seat and Adam climbed into the passenger. They were halfway home when Reeve saw the stars appearing in the sky.

“Do… do you think the stars are from our memories?” Reeve said, eyes flickering between the stars and the road, “These look like the ones I saw in Australia. So pretty.”

He was young when he saw these, but they stuck with him. He had a video called Adam and put the phone on it’s back to look up, but the phone quality was so bad that Adam couldn’t see the brightest stars of the night.

Reeve looked over at Adam who was drowsing off, he was tired but still looked over at Reeve. Smiling with the light of the moon shining on his face.


	5. great power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just deleted these stories because I wanted my other account to be solely for comics stories but thought it'd be unfair to the people who liked them so I made this. Also it feels gratifying to stop worrying about likes and stuff lmao.

Adam reminded himself to focus in class once again and looked away from the window, he stopped chewing his bottom lip and began to type what his teacher was saying. Next to him, Skeet leaned his phone on his laptop screen as he texted Mira. The sound of his teacher's voice droning on in the back of his mind. Adam kicked him lightly on the leg, he spared him a glance but didn’t stop typing. 

Adam’s gaze looked between Skeet’s phone and the teacher's excited face as she talked about things that definitely won’t be in their test. He was sending something to Mira and he tried to read the caption when a notification came up about a group of Aki Monks trying to attack a hospital. The Aki monks were a gang that believed in self-restraint and training, the problem is that they hate when people don’t do what they do.

Last time a superhero named Raptor, who could fly, had picked two up from the ground near a hospital and threatened to drop them if they didn’t talk. They claimed that those who were sick shouldn’t put their faith in anything but themselves. Raptor, despite her calm demeanour and graceful bird based outfit, was easily angered. She dropped them and caught them at the last moment. Their answer had made her so angry she tried to hunt their group down, taking down their biggest hideout single-handedly.  
They hadn’t been heard from in weeks.

Adam raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. He speed-walked out of the classroom as the teacher scorned Skeet for wanting to go as well.  
Adam left school through the back exit and found his bike that was placed neatly on the rack as opposed to the bike tossed to the ground next to it. He lifted a metal plate with sewage labelled on it and took the plastic bag stuck to the lid that had his helmet, trainers and jacket in. He took the lock off his bike and began to pedal as fast as he could, knowing where the hospital was. He pulled over a bit away from the hospital and put his black jacket with a white circle in the middle of it. It was tight and tough, sometimes he was shocked at how easy it was to move.   
He kicked off his sneakers and put his black trainers on. He began to run into the building, his trainers digging into the back of his feet. He ordered them online and apparently, sizes are different in America. 

He ran into the building, moving past a group of medical workers as they tried to calm down a lady demanding for her sister who was inside. As soon as he was in he went to a fighting stance, two monks were there. Adam kicked at one and he was thrown into the other. Adam was momentarily shocked at how easy it was to take them down, they must've been newly recruited. Adam looked over the Aki monks, they were not wearing what the Aki did, they looked like bootleg versions.  
He thought about getting the firefighters in but instead decided to search the place first. He got to the next level, not turning around in time at the fast-paced steps. He was shoved by someone incredibly strong and was flung back against a window.

The glass shattered against his back, Then he was plummeting down. His arms and legs flopped in the air as his stomach was filled with dread and anxiety. He kept thinking the ground was near but he kept falling every time. He looked down and saw the grey concrete coming closer to him. He buried his face in his arms, eyes forced shut.   
Then the wind wasn’t rushing through his hair and he was jerked to a stop. He opened his eyes slowly, the shock barely sweeping in. He came face to face with a pale red mask covering his lower face as well as around his eyes and glowing white eyes. Adam was upside down and gawking at him.

“H..Hey,” Adam said, throat dry.

“Hello, Colrath.” He smiled.

The boy in the red hood, known as light sage, moved his hand to place Adam down. Adam stumbled on his feet, taking in Light Sage hovering slightly off the ground shoulders broad as he looked proud of the save. 

“Can you get me up there?” 

He raised his hand to Adam, as well as one to his feet where he lifted his feet. They went up to the broken window, Adam's knees shaking as he tried to balance on nothing while Sage lifted him. He was pulled closer to the window, he kicked at it breaking the rest of the glass so Sage could ease them into the building. Adam stepped over the broken glass carefully, walking into the hallway. The person that threw him was nowhere to be seen. Reeve continued to search the hallways while Adam looked into the rooms of the patients asking if they’ve seen anyone.  
He went into this room with an aged woman, wrinkles all over her face. She looked like she was in dismay; he asked her if she was okay and she nodded. Soon a blur of green moved in front of him. Overdrive stood in front of him, smiling goofily, hands-on-hips.

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll check the building!” He said, “You should go, the media is coming.”

Adam begins to walk to the stairs but is stopped dead in his tracks. He hoovers off the ground and is brought out the window again with Sage.

“Thanks,” He stutters out when he gets to the ground, “For saving me earlier.”

“I’m sure it won’t be the last,” He chuckled.

Overdrive coughed behind them. “Hey buddy, could you help get rid of this?” They looked to the side and saw a not so confident Overdrive holding a machine. A bomb. Sage lifted it far into the air and it exploded meters up. The debris falling around them. Confused screams were heard from the people at the front of the hospital.

Overdrive was gone for a minute coming back with three monks tied up in a rope that Adam didn't know where it came from. “I’ll tell them they can go in.”

As Overdrive left, Adam heard a sound and saw one of the bootleg Aki running into the woods. There must've been a back exit that they missed. What made Adam pause was that he was holding a smooth dark wood walking stick. He chased the man down, he was faster than a normal person, his muscles having more strength. He jumped on the back of the Aki, pulling the walking stick out of his hand.

“What’s this for,” Adam growled through his helmet.

“Good luck finding out,” the man said with a raspy voice.

“We need to go,” Light sage called out.

Adam took it from him and ran to the side of the building, waving goodbye to Light who took control of his boots to carry himself off somewhere Adam would probably never find out. He got back to school, hiding his clothes and the walking stick under the sewage lid. He got back just before class ended, getting scowled at by the teacher. Skeet wasn’t here anymore. His books and computer were still here though.

The period ended and with it so did school. Adam went ahead of everyone ignoring Nisha who called out to say hello to him. He got outside the school, bumping into Skeet who didn’t even apologise and rushed inside. He got to the lid and took the walking stick, getting his bike and riding to Kai’s house. Kai’s butler, Dave, let him in and he waited in the garage where Kai kept all his things. 

He looked at the walking stick, it had meticulous carvings of branches stretched all along with it. He jumped slightly when he heard the door open, Kai and Mira walking in.

“I was waiting outside of school for you,” Mira smiled, “Tell me if I’m not supposed to next time.”

Her light hearted-ness dropping when she saw the serious look on Adam’s face.

“There were people who were pretending to be the Aki-monks and took over a hospital, they did it for this,” He presented the walking stick to them.

“You were there?” Kai asked, He nervously looked to the ground, “Was Sparrow there?”

“Light sage, overdrive and I.”

Mira walked overtaking the item from Adam and running her fingers along with the carving.

“Ooooh, Light Sage,” Kai giggled, “How’d that go?”

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, “We barely talked but he caught me when I was thrown out a window.”

“Nice.” Kai finger gunned.

“Guys, look at this.” Mira had twisted the stick and it opened in the middle, a slip of paper fell out.

Kai picked it off the ground and held it for the trio to see. It was a design for some kind of gun-like weapon. Mira and Adam didn’t say anything as they looked to Kai as he chewed on his lip before gasping.

“Oh my- Guys, this is like concentrated energy. The way it is… it wouldn’t affect the person who shot it if they are far away enough.” Kai said he was enthusiastic despite talking about a weapon.  
“Should I burn it?”

“No, maybe lock it away or something,” Mira told him. “Where did the stick come from? Who had it?”

“He already took it from whatever patient from the hospital had.” Adam said thoughtfully, looking down at the weapon labelled ‘Ishibo.’

CHAPTER 2: reeve and those guys

Reeve woke up ten minutes before his alarm, his feet cold as they hung outside the thick blanket. His mind felt fried, barely having any sleep. What hurt the most were his chest, he left his binder on while sleeping- despite knowing the dangers. He rolled out of bed, picking himself up with his telekinesis and floating out the door, banging his head against the door frame slightly. Using his mind to move things was always difficult, especially when he felt as exhausted as he was, yet he still used it instead of moving around. His mother left a while ago, he didn’t need to worry about her seeing him.

He got to the kitchen and drifted to his feet, opening a draw and reached for a glass. He slammed it down on the counter and broke into big pieces, one of which pierced his palm. He hissed and pulled his hand away, stepping to the sink and rinsing his hand. He looked away from the blood and at the clock. He took a tissue and held it to his hand while walking to a cupboard where the band aids were. 

He put a bandaid on his hand, he was awake now and the danger reminded him of yesterday, he pocketed another bandaid, knowing the one he had wasn’t going to work for a long time. He decided he didn’t want to eat breakfast and instead rode over to the hospital on his bike, barely steering with his injured hand. He was visiting his grandmother. He was worried for her when the hospital got attacked yesterday, he was there but didn’t check her room. 

He got there and the receptionist let him in, recognising him and wanting to have less worried relatives at her desk. When he went into her room she was asleep, but woke up quickly, ever the light sleeper. 

“Did your hair get longer?”

“No,” He said, sitting on a seat by the bedside, “How are you after yesterday?”

“Alive,” she answered dully, she looked up at the white square building, “I’m stronger than you think, but i guess people would underestimate you too.”

“Not really, Ms Oak.” Reeve always called her Mrs oak, she used to be a teacher and missed it. Instead she made her younger relatives more like her students than her family. 

She sighed, reaching for his injured hand, facing the palm up. Reeve looked to the ground. She put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. He stared at her for moments before processing her white glowing eyes. He didn’t jump or feel shocked, he just smiled. Feeling like he was a part of something.

“They were here for me,” she confessed, “I had the plans for an invention, fake, it wouldn’t work but the people are dangerous and they will keep looking, they already have the fuel. The invention can give people dangerous powers. They want to end our bloodline because of a family feud.”

Reeve paused, heart banging in his chest, “Wow, Info-dump.”

Oak scrunched up her face and glared, “What does that mean?”

“Nothing…” Reeve said, “What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to find them and stop them before they give powers to the wrong people.” Reeve nodded in understanding. “Please work with your friends, I want someone to watch your back.”

“I will.” Reeve looked at his watch, “I need to go.”

Reeve stood up and kissed her one the forehead. She held onto his shoulder, “Seriously, be careful and be with your friends.”

He nodded.

\------------

“What happened to your hand?” Vanessa asked, more awake than she looked.

Reeve had ridden to school where Vanessa stood at the entrance.

“I slapped a bitch.”

Vanessa scoffed, “A really sharp bitch, huh?”

Reeve didn’t answer, just shivered and rubbed his hands together. He looked to the library they were about to pass, Adam always did his homework in the library. Instead of doing it at his house he came to school early to do it. Reeve averted his eyes and adjusted his hair, not wanting to think about Adam.

Vanessa pulled out her phone and leaned against the wall. Skeet came over to them, not saying hello to Vanessa as he always complained about her being on her phone. Skeet spent all afternoon and night playing video games but being on your phone in public? Shame. Skeet took one look at Reeve’s scorn.

“Bad morning, huh?” Skeet smiled, arms opened wide, “If you want a hug, you can just ask.”

“I don’t-”

“Yes, you do.” Skeet wrapped himself around Reeve who stood still, Scowling so hard his face hurt. “Releases endorphins.”

He didn’t feel self conscience until he heard a gentle giggle coming from behind Skeet. He pulled Skeets arms away from him and looked to see Mira there, awkwardly waving with a small smile. He had more of an issue with Adam than Mira, but he still wasn’t her friend.

“Has anyone told you you look cute today?”

Mira paused, “No?”

“Yeah that’s pretty much what I expected.”

Skeet gently pushed him while Vanessa laughed so loud that a couple of heads turned. Reeve didn’t see Adam come out of the library until he was at Mira's side, pulling her away.

“Let’s go.” He said quietly to her ownly, sparing a glance at Reeve.

Reeve rolled his eyes, waiting for them to leave. 

“Guys I need to tell you something,” Reeve said, Vanessa looked up from her phone. “About my grandma.”

\--------------

Nisha hated walking this part after school. It was dark, no matter the time of day and the abandoned warehouses gave her chills. She was glad to have Tyler walking with her. 

“Can you send me your maths answers for tomorrow's homework? I have training tonight so…”

She sighed, “Yeah but they’re probably wrong.”

“Excuse me?” Called a voice behind them, they ignored him. “Nisha and Tyler.”

They turned around to see a man they had never seen before.

“What the hell do you want?” Nisha responded.

“Colrath,” He said, “A common enemy of us, We need your help.”

Nisha exchanged looks with tyler. Colrath was an infuriating name, a title they both fought for. 

Half a year ago they were challengers under a man who promised supernatural powers, ‘courtesy of the dragon’ he said. He was crazy and very fought for the title only in good fun, alongside another friend and a boy called Adam. They soon realised it was legit. Adam got the powers, Nisha a fingernail away from beating him. 

“Who’s we?”

Bonus; whatever of chapter 3 I had written

Adam walked the same block around his house for the fifth time, thinking. It had just begun to get dark when he stopped jumping over what was bothering him and said it to himself. I miss Reeve. Even with Kai and Mira he couldn’t stop thinking about a different friend. 

He was stunned at how he could handle demon monks but struggled the most with friendship. When he was younger he watched shows or read comic books where the characters ignored the main conflict just to argue with each other and it always frustrated him. No way would someone be as selfish to put the world or whatever was at stake on hold just to feed into their terminal drama issues. But Adam wasn’t being unselfish as he normally is when he decided to miss the turn into his house and ran to Reeves.

When he got there Reeves mother was at the door keys held up. “Adam?”

“Hi ms, uh is Reeve home?” Adam said, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

“He should be...” She trailed off while opening the door. She looked at the counter and clicked her tongue. A note laid on it. “Sorry, honey, it says he went to Vanessa’s for a sleepover.”

Adam casted a gaze to the ground. “Oh.”

When Adam looked up the house's stairs he could see Reeves bedroom with the door wide open. Even in the dark room he could see the film photos covered almost every inch. So many photos and yet he couldn’t see himself in a single one. He used to be in almost every one. He even bought Reeve his first camera.

His phone rang and dragged him out of his thoughts. Kai’s voice came through on the other side yelling about assassins.

Suddenly Reeve wasn’t at the front of his mind. Because he could have no idea that Reeve was already fighting the assassins as White mage, his eyes glowing white as he used his power to stop a man from


End file.
